The present disclosure relates to a sheet loading apparatus in which a sheet is loaded and an image forming apparatus that includes the sheet loading apparatus.
Conventionally, as a sheet loading apparatus in which a sheet is loaded, a sheet loading apparatus is known which is provided in an image forming apparatus. A sheet loading apparatus includes a sheet storing portion and a cursor that limits a sheet position. The sheet loading portion is loaded with sheets of various sizes. Accordingly, the cursor is slidable in the sheet storing portion.
According the above technology, to deal with a nonstandard-size sheet, the cursor is fixable at an arbitrary position. Besides, to deal with a standard-size sheet, the cursor is also fixable at a predetermined position. Because of this, a fixing mechanism for fixing the cursor becomes complicated.